


Through it all [TWDG/Reader]

by Dweltendymion77



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweltendymion77/pseuds/Dweltendymion77
Summary: You're a small child, having an extended stay at your best friend's house while you and her parents are on a joined vacation in Savannah. You spend all your time together playing in the treehouse, when all of a sudden, the dead start walking. You and Clementine board yourselves up, deciding it would be safest. Next thing you know, a kind man has found you and decided to help you and Clementine find your families, or atleast he says he will. And so sets off you and your Best friends journey through the apocolypse.This story is an xreader/reader insert for the walking dead, all four seasons, and combos as a clementine x reader // no wierd child shipping garbage here though, romance doesn't start until sometime into the second season. There will also be minor story changes, as well as modified characters that I will explain at the end of each chapter in the A/n. Happy readings
Relationships: Clementine/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. [S0,E0,P0] Sleepover

(Season 0, Episode 0, Part 0)

Y/n was excited, VERY excited. The small child was eight, and just told she would get to spend the next few nights at her best friend, Clementine's house. Y/n and Clementine were best friends from first grade, both being the more quiet and artsy kids of the class. They stuck together like glue, and living down the street from each other only meant frequent sleepovers and playdates.  
Y/n's parents also happened to be going off on a business trip to Savannah with Clementine's parents, and they decided the two girls could just stay together at Clem's house for the trip duration. The girls were going to be left in the care of Clementine's usual babysitter, Sandra, a very nice teen girl. 

Kicking her legs back and forth in her seat, Y/n could barely stop herself from smiling as her dad stopped the family van in front of the Crawford* Residence. Her dad turned in his seat, facing the giddy girl "now, Y/n-honey, remember what I told you-" "yeah yeah, listen to Sandra and be good, I know, dad" She cut her father off, struggling to break free of her seat belt. By now, Y/n's mother had already exited the car and walked over to her side of the car, opening it for her daughter. Y/n shot out of the car and only stopped by her mother to give her a quick kiss goodbye. She ran up the front steps of the house, and knocked on the door eagerly.  
Not a minute later, Ed Crawford swung open the door wide, smiling down at Y/n "Hey Y/n, Clementine is up in our bedroom helping her mom finish packing, could you give us a hand?" He gestured to the suitcases sitting on the floor.  
Y/n's smile faultered slightly, as she just wanted to get to playing, but helped nonetheless, Clementine's family was basically her own, and vice-versa. After she, very slowly since she is a small child, drug the suitcase to her families van, she turned to run back into the house, only to be stopped by her mom calling her. "Y/n! Hon, wait you forgot something!" Her mom was digging in the back seat when the small girl turned back to look at her annoyed. "I already gave you your goodbye kiss, what do you want?" She huffed, impatiently walking back to the car. She just wanted to play, and this build up was starting to make her frustrated.  
"... here babe, you almost forgot this," her mom turned in the seat, now holding up a large backpack with a unicorn on it.  
Her drawing bag! How could Y/n have possibly forgotten?! "Oh! Thank you momma," she hugged her mom and threw on the pack, now running (fully prepared) up the front door steps. As she entered the home, Clementine was walking down the stairs, just behind her mother. Diane smiled at Y/n when she noticed, and wouldve given her a hug if she wasn't dragging a large rolling suitcase behind her. "Hey doll, I hope you and Clementine have a good time while we're all gone. Try not to have too many parties while without us, alright?" She joked at the girls as she walked out the door. "We won't Mrs.Crawford! Thank you for letting me stay over at your house!" Y/n yelled out to her from the door way. Clementine walked up behind Y/n and they both watched their parents finish packing up the van. Their parents both gave quick goodbye's and shouted "I love you"'s for their unknowingly last times at their daughter's, and Y/he's dad started the van and drive down the road. And that was ths last time Clementine and Y/n saw their parents again. It's not like they knew that though, the only thing on their minds now was the thought that they were alone in a giant house... together! Clementine jumped on Y/n and hugged her, and Y/n gave her a tight hug back. "This is so cool Y/n! We get the entire house to ourselves, I'm so glad your mom and dad let you stay here." She excitedly said. "Yeah, but isn't Sandra supposed to get here soon?" Y/n looked around the room, half expecting to see their babysitter hiding somewhere.  
"Oh, yeah... I don't think she's supposed to be here until later though..." she trailed off, seeking to have been thinking. "We should play in the treehouse!" She popped up suddenly, grabbing Y/n's hand and pulling her to the back yard.

They spent the next hour playing, only pausing when Clem got a call on her talkie from Sandra when she arrived. After that, it was only up hill. They went from drawing in the treehouse, to playing in Clementine's room, then exploring her parents room (jumping on the bed), and all over again. They did this all night, until they about collapsed... or Sandra called them for dinner. Sandra had just went out and bought them fast food from a burger place, but they loved it. Life was perfect in that moment, and the same for the day and night after that which went exactly like the first.  
Things finally started winding down when they decided to sit in the living room and watch TV. Clementine grabbed the TV remote off of the coffee table and sat against Y/n on the couch, and they watched a few cartoons to pass the time. Sandra walked to the front door and said she needed to run to the gas station for a few things and asked the girls if they needed anything. After they both nodded their heads, Sandra told them not to open the door for any strangers, like usual, and left.  
The two girls stayed huddled, watching TV, until suddenly their cartoon was interrupted. A loud alarm blared on the TV, scaring the hell out of them both, and bringing tears to Y/n's eyes, who was terrified by siren/alert noises.

Clementine jumped up and turned off the TV, and both the girls looked at each other, wide eyed. "That was scary, hehe..." Y/n chuckled, wiping her eyes and calming down now that the noise was gone. "Yeah, that was freaky, I wonder what it was for." Clementine wondered "Probably a thunderstorm, that's what those are usually for." Y/n chimed, remembering all the past alerts she had seen.  
Clementine made an 'I don't know about that' face and looked out the window at the perfectly clear sky. "Oh well. Wanna go back in the treehouse?" Clementine asked Y/n, trying to make her still slightly nervous friend feel better. Y/n smiled and nodded, and they went back into their tree fortress.

"Fuck-Fuck-Fuck-Fuck..." Sandra's mind was racing as she ran into the crawford's residence. She tossed her purse onto the couch and slumped against a chair, out of breathe, at the dining table. She held her shoulder firmly, still in shock from her encounter at the gas station. A crackle from the radio in the kitchen snapped her out of it, and she peered over at it. Clementine's shaky voice came out quietly "Sandra...? Are you okay?" Sandra got up, taking a few deep breaths, and went into the kitchen to grab the radio.  
"Yeah, yeah Clem. I'm okay, are you and Y/n in the treehouse?" She asked, peering up through the kitchen window at the tree. The two small girls heads peeked out from the door, and Sandra waved at them, smiling through her pain. Clementine gasped suddenly, and went back into the treehouse, out of sight.  
"Sandra, are you bleeding? Are you okay?" Clementine asked quickly, audibly worried.

Sandra leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed "yeah clem, I'm fine... some crazy guy just jumped me at the gas station and bit me in my shoulder, but he didn't hurt me too bad besides that." She told the walkie, finally calming down. The bite was slightly burning, probably because the guy was dirty, or atleast looked like it. But besides the light burn, the majority of the pain had subsided, though she felt slightly faint which she assumed was from the blood loss.  
Sandra put the walkie back in the kitchen drawer and fetched a first aid kit from the families bathroom. She went back to the dining table and sat down to clean out and cover her wound. Just as she was digging at the bite with a Q-tip and some alcohol, the phone rang. Sandra's arm felt weak, and was burning like hell from the alcohol, so she just let it go to the messaging machine.  
The phone stopped ringing, and a few moment later, Diane's familiar voice filled Sandra's ears. The message basically said that Ed had been attacked and Diane and him were going to the ER. Sandra thought it was morbidly funny, since she had just been attacked. She figured that since Diane and Ed would be busy in the ER, she didn't bother calling back. 

Hours went by. Clementine and Y/n made drawings and just chatted in the treehouse, trying to pass time. The two girls felt something was off, since the sun was now going down and Sandra should've called them back inside ages ago. They kept pausing every so often to check in with the walkie, but sandra never responded. They fell asleep together not too long after, too worried to go down into the house and see if Sandra was okay.

Y/n woke up in the middle of the next day. She sat up and groggily opened her eyes, rubbing them with a little too much force. Her vision was a bit blurry from just waking up, and she looked out the treehouse window. She peered down at the yard fence. And was horrified to see a scary looking unkempt man staggering along the fence line. The man peered up slowly at the treehouse, and Y/n quickly ducked back behind the window. Her back now against the wall, she was stunned to see she was alone in the treehouse.  
"Clementine...?" She whimpered, scared to find herself alone.


	2. [S1E1P1] Lee

(Season 1, Episode 1, Part 1)

Y/n glanced around the treehouse, unsure of what to do since she was alone. She could go into the house and check to see if Clementine was there, which she most likely was, but felt something was off, especially since Sandra never came to get them for dinner or bed last night. She uncurled herself from the treehouse corner, and slowly made her way down from the treehouse. 

The girl made her way across the lawn, and approached the glass sliding door slowly, peering inside first. Her hand stopped when she grabbed the handle, as she noticed the large pool of blood in the kitchen and tossed around furniture.  
'What the...' her mind tried to piece together what possibly could've happened, but her thought was cut short when clementine crawled under a fence behind her. "Y/n!" Clementine whisper yelled, noticing her friend as she ran towards the treehouse ladder. "We need to get into the treehouse, now!" Y/n froze for a moment, looking back into the house at the blood puddle. Without another word, she ran to the ladder next to clementine, and let her climb up before her. Clementine held open the treehouse door when she reached it for her friend to enter after her. As soon as Y/n fully made it in, she dropped the door closed. Clementine and Y/n were both bewildered by what they had just individually seen. "Clem... why did we need to get up here? What's happening? I think Sandra is hurt.." Y/n began rambling, tears pricking in her eyes. Clementine scooted next to her friend and hugged her "we'll be okay, Y/n, we have each other. I don't know what's happening, but I saw a car accident, and there was a man yelling for help..." she trailed off, tears forming in her own eyes "these monsters popped out of the woods, and I think the man was hurt, it was scary" she mumbled that part, burying her head into her friends side. The two girls sat silently hugging each other trying not to cry. They finally released each other when Y/n heard a scuffling noise from the yard below them. Clementine and Y/n looked out the treehouse window, but the yard was empty.  
Clementine perked up and turned back into the treehouse quickly, grabbing her walkie talkie. "What are you doing?" Y/n asked Clem, looking back at her. "Look!" Clementine turned again, but this time towards the door, and creaked it open slightly. The silhouette of a man similar to Ed was walking around the kitchen. "Oh my gosh! Thank goodness he's back, let's go!" Y/n tried to push open the door, thinking that the man was clementine's dad and that her parents were back. "Wait- Hold on y/n." Clementine stopped Y/n, and she sat back in the treehouse away from the door, slightly disappointed. "What is it, Clem?" Y/n asked, wondering why Clementine didn't want to go see her parents.  
Clementine remained silent for a few moments, before holding her walkie up to her face  
"Daddy?" She asked silently into the walkie. The silhouette of the man stopped abruptly in the window and turned to the kitchen drawer containing the other walkie. He stalked over and picked it up, radioing back  
"Hello?" The man asked. That was not Clementine's father.  
"Clementine looked back at Y/n, who now looked a bit shocked and stared back at her friend. "Who are you?" Clementine turned and peaked back out of the treehouse. There was a slight pause before the man responded.  
"My name's Lee, what's yours?" He asked  
"Clementine. This is my house." She answered briefly. The girls had always been told to never talk to strangers, or give them information, but this was the first adult they had seen since yesterday, and they were desperate for any sense of security at this point.  
"That's a nice name, Clementine. Are you safe?" The man continued, now walking out of view of the window. "Yeah," Clem paused and looked back at Y/n, debating whether or not to reveal their location. Y/n just nodded lightly at her "I'm up in my treehouse. The monsters can't get me up here." Clementine looked out the treehouse door, and Lee walked back up to the kitchen window, waving at her. "Are you all alo-" Lee began, but was cut off when Clementine called out through the walkie talkie "BEHIND YOU!"  
Lee turned and barely had time to react when the now zombified form of Sandra jumped on him. 

Clementine threw open the treehouse door and quickly climbed down the ladder. Y/n didn't know what the hell was happening, but knew it was bad. She didn't want Clementine to end up hurt, and went to climb down the ladder after her friend. She hesitated slightly at the top of the ladder when she spotted the hammer that Clem left on the treehouse platform. Y/n grabbed the tool and quickly climbed down, hopping off the last few ladder bars.  
She ran up to the glass sliding door, next to Clem, who was pulling it open. 

Just as the door opened, Lee fell on his back, Sandra on top of him. They struggled and all the girls could do was watch, before Y/n remembered she actually had a weapon.  
"Uh- Here!" Y/n called, and lee reached back to grab it, without even looking at the girls. With a firm grasp on the hammer, Lee brought it down into Sandra's face, sending her back.  
With the new window of opportunity, Lee flipped Sandra over and stood up, bringing the hammer down on Sandra's face repeatedly. Each slam getting more and more gorey. By the end of it, Y/n and Clem had looked away--unable to stomach the sight of their dead babysitter who they had just seen alive and well yesterday.  
Lee huffed and had his hands on his knees for support. He drew a deep breathe and finally looked up, doing a slight double take when he saw two girls instead of one.  
The three of them stared at each other in silence for a moment. "... are you okay?" Y/n finally asked, breaking the silence. Lee's breathe slowed and he sighed, calming down. "Yeah, she just scared me." Lee looked at Clementine, since he has learned her name already, but turned to Y/n. "And who might you be?" He asked, looking down at the girl" "The name's Y/n, sir." She responded politely, her father was quite strict with manners. Lee looked between the girls once again and kneeled in front of them. "Where are your girl's parents?" He asked them both. "They're in Savannah on a business trip. They'll probably be back soon." Clementine answered. Lee's face dropped and he glanced back at the answering machine.  
"So, they just left you here alone?" He asked "No, we had a babysitter..." Clementine looked down at the dead Walker sadly "Poor Sandra..." Y/n teared up a bit. "She was a monster Y/n, that wasn't your babysitter anymore" Lee quickly tried to comfort Y/n, noticing her tears. Y/n sniffed and stepped out further on the porch, not wanting to be near Sandra's body "I know..."

Lee stood up again and walked out with Clementine back onto the deck. "You guys can't just stay here alone... why don't we go find somewhere safe?" Lee asked Clementine and then turned to look at Y/n. The girls looked at each other, seeming to be thinking the same thing. "But what if our parents come home..." Y/n noted to the both of them. Come looked at Lee, and now with two girls looking to him for guidance, he made a decision. "Your parents would want you to be safe. We should hurry while it's day and find shelter, okay?" He asked, looking at them both. The girls didn't protest, and so they followed him around the house and to the street...


	3. [S1E1P2]Barn

(Season 1, Episode 1, Part 2)

The trio walked out towards the road, in hopes of finding shelter quickly. The only thing they found, however, were two struggling men. The larger man of the two turned and noticed the trio first, putting his hands up "please don't eat us!" He called, and the second man turned to face them too. "Woah, woah... we aren't... whatever those things are." Lee quickly calmed the men. The thinner man heavily sighed in relief, and chuckled "oh thank God. So you guys saw those things too?" He gestured over to a corpse lying between some cars.   
"The name's Shawn," the thinner man introduced himself. "And I'm Chet," Chet smiled and looked down at Clementine and Y/n, waving to them. Clem hid behind Lee's leg, but Y/n smiled and waved back.  
"Name's Lee, what are y'all doing out here?" Lee asked the men.   
"Well, we were heading back home to the farms, but these cars were blocking the way, so we've been moving these out of the way." Shawn pointed to the few cars behind them that were rolled out of the way.  
"Hey man, if you can help us move this thing, we can give you a ride back to our farm" Shawn patted the hood of a stuck car he was trying to move.   
Lee smiled at the opportunity and didn't even say anything, he just turned and asked the girls what they thought.   
Clementine and Y/n looked at each other, and Clementine looked back at her house, unsure of what to say.   
Their thoughts were cut short by the low moaning and growling of a small group of walkers drawing close to them. "We need to move this thing, now!" Shawn ran up to the stuck car. Lee ran up with him, and together they worked to push it out of the way. As the Walkers drew closer, Y/n began to panic 'this is taking too long!' She thought and ran to help them push the car.   
Clementine saw what Y/n was doing and helped too, and they quickly got the car out of the way.   
As soon as it was clear, the whole group ran to the truck. Y/n didn't want to take too long getting into the car seats as Clem climbed in, and so she just hopped over the side with the help of Chet.

The car peeled off the road and sharply around a corner, bumping over the curve. Y/n's small body slid across the truck bed and she hit the side of Chet, who braced her to keep her steady "wow kid, careful. We don't need you sliding out now." Y/n huffed lightly, slightly startled from the slide and moved to grab the side of the truck. She peered up into the back window of the truck and her and Clem locked eyes. What had they gotten into? 

The car ride lasted for about 20 minutes. It's not like anyone was keeping count or anything, it's just what it felt like. The sight of nothing but rows and rows of cornstalks made everyone feel slightly more at ease, since they were quite a distance from the city.   
The truck came to a slow turn, and Y/n looked up to see a big farm arch with the words "Greene Farms" that they entered. A quaint farm house awaited them, and not to far away was a tall barn. A thin farm fence surrounded the whole yard, and a sea of cornstalks was beyond that.

Shawn stopped the truck in front of the house and hopped out. Chet hopped out not too long after, and helped Y/n out of the truck. Y/n moved to stand next to lee and Clementine, still a bit wary of the two strangers they met.   
Shawn and Chet exchanged a few words, and Chet got into the truck and left, while Shawn turned to the group.   
An older man came out the front door of the house and looked over the man and two small girls. "Well, well, who are these guests?" The older man asked Shawn. Shawn introduced his dad to the group quickly, explaining how Lee had helped him get out of the town alive. Hershel them introduced himself, and gave them all an invitation to sleep in the barn, where apparently another family was already staying as well.   
Lee thanked Hershel and Shawn, and Clementine and Y/n stayed quietly behind him for the whole exchange. Shawn finally walked away and into the farmhouse, and Hershel asked Lee about patching up his leg.   
Lee accepted, his left feeling weak from the accident still. He limped his way up to the swinging chair on the porch, and there Hershel went to work patching him up. Hershel asked him the basic questions, where he was from, where he was going, etc. Lee answered honestly, though kept things purposefully vague as to not give his true identity away. Hershel appreciated the honesty, and after wrapping his leg wound he finally addressed the girls.   
"So, what are you two young ladies name's?" He asked kindly, turning to the two. "I'm Clementine," Clem answered him "And I'm Y/n, sir." Y/n told him. Hershel smiled at the two, but his smile dropped a bit and he got serious. "Do you two know this man?" He asked, referring to Lee. "...Yeah" Y/n answered him a bit hesitantly.   
Hershel seemed to be thinking something over, but just sighed and stood up. "Well alright then." He gave Lee one last look and left back into the main farmhouse.

Lee got up and brought the girls with his to the barn. It smelled like, well, a barn. Clementine and Y/n were small enough to lay together on one sleeping bag, and Lee took the other one. Lee laid awake for a while, seeming to be lost in thought. Clem curled up slightly, laying against Y/n. The barn was silent, except for the light snoring of a man in the loft above.   
Y/n couldn't sleep. "Clem...?" She called softly to see if she was awake still. "What, Y/n?" Clementine responded quietly. "Are you okay?" Y/n asked her friend. The entire day had been busy and tolling, or atleast they had been on Y/n. She wanted to make sure Clem was okay too. "Yeah... today has just been crazy..." she trailed off, clearly tired, "... and it smells bad in here kinda like," she paused, thinking of the word.  
Lee piped up "manure?" He had been listening to the girls conversation. Clementine turned to face Lee "Manure? Like when a horse plops?" She asked. "Yeah, just like" Lee confirmed. The three of them went quiet again. Clem drifted off to sleep first. Y/n curled against her friend for comfort and tears pricked her eyes, she started crying silently, her mind unable to process the events of the day up until then.   
"...Lee?" She called out quietly again. "What's the matter, Y/n?" He asked her, hearing the hiccups in her voice. "Do you think we'll find our parents?" The small girl asked in a whisper. Lee was silent for a moment. "You guys' parents left a few messages on your answering machine. They seemed to be staying up in Savannah." Lee told the girl, trying to comfort her. "Oh, what did they say?" She asked him. "Your dad and mom were staying in Savannah a little longer because something happened..." he paused, purposefully avoiding to mention the attack from the messaging machine. "It didn't sound too serious though, I'm sure we'll find them." He stated, knowing the people he heard on the phone were probably dead.   
"... did the phone say anything about clementine's parents?" Y/n asked him again after a moment. Lee did a double take. Until now, he thought they had the same parents, and that they were sisters.   
"Huh? Do you and clementine not have the same parents?"   
"Oh, no... we're just friends. We were staying at her house while our parents went out on a trip." The conversation had finally calmed down Y/n, enough so that she wasn't crying anymore. "If that was Clementine's house... then I think those were clementine's parents who left the message. I'm sorry honey, but I don't remember the messages mentioning your parents at all." Lee said, frowning at the sad news. 'Maybe that was a good thing though, since the messages from Clementine's parents sounded really had. Maybe they made it?' Lee thought to himself, feeling bad for the girl.   
Y/n went quiet as she fell asleep, and Lee drifted off to sleep not too long after.


	4. [S1E1P3] Tractor Ride

(Season 1, Episode 1, Part 3)

The morning came in the blink of an eye. Even though the three people had struggled to actually get to sleep, once they did it didn't seem to last long. Y/n sat up slowly and stretched, giving out a big yawn. The sunrise shone through the thin gap between the barn doors. Y/n always preferred the dark, but with monsters roaming around, the sun was a welcomed friend.   
The small girl got up, careful not to wake up clementine, who was hugging her in her sleep. She stepped out of the barn, onto the farms lawn. The land was quiet, it seemed like she was one of the few people awake at the moment. She saw a man with a ball cap and black hair working on a truck. She hadn't been introduced to him yet, so she assumed he was from the family sharing the barn. Y/n then looked behind the house, where she saw Hershel talking with Shawn near the fence. She assumed Shawn was telling his dad about fortifications, since she remembered him mentioning it the night before.   
Y/n wasn'treally in the spiritsto meet new people alone, so she decided to go see what Shawn was doing.

Just as Y/n reached Shawn, his and Hershel's conversation ended. Hershel turned around and was surprised to see Y/n up so early. He simply smiled and said a small "good morning" to her before walking away, presumably into the farm house. Shawn sighed and leaned against the fence, seemingly disappointed by the conversation he just had. His eyes wandered across the lawn and finally landed on Y/n, who was standing there staring at him awkwardly.  
"Oh. Hey kid, what are you doing up so early?" He asked her. "I don't usually sleep too much unless I'm really exhausted..." Y/n explained, walking up to the fence besides Shawn. "What are you doing over here?" The girl asked Shawn, looking up at him. Shawn stared out into the corn field in thought "Eh, I wanted to start working on the fences as soon as possible. Seeing those things last night..." he shook his head in disbelief, "horrifying..." he trailed off, and went over to a pile of wood and a toolbox.   
"Do you want some help?" Y/n asked innocently. She wasn't physically strong at all, but she figured it would be the nice thing to offer. "Huh? Oh," Shawn contemplated on what to tell her to do. He thought it was a cute gesture, but there's not much an eight year old can do in terms of fence building. "How about..." his eyes trailed over to the tractor "Oh! You can sit up here and watch the field for me. I doubt any walkers have gotten out here, but you can never be too careful," Shawn smiled down at Y/n. "Okay!" Y/n chirped as she hopped up onto the tractor. She admittedly was a bit excited to just be on it, since she had never ridden one before. 

The next hour or so was spent in calm conversation between Shawn and Y/n while he worked on the fence, or atleast as much conversation that you can get out of an eight year old girl. By then, the other family had fully woken up and were now sitting out by the truck. Shawn and Y/n's words were interrupted sharply when Lee came bursting out of the barn, looking startled, and Clementine close behind him. Lee ran up to the man working on the truck and talked to him for a brief moment, though Y/n and shawn couldn't hear what they were saying. The man stood up from being hunched over the truck and looked directly over at Y/n, and pointed at her.   
Lee and Clementine turned around sharply and Lee gave a heavy sigh of relief.   
Y/n hopped off the tractor to see what the fuss was about, and met them halfway across the yard. "What happened, Lee? Are you guys okay?" Y/n asked. "Yeah, everything's okay now, I was just a bit worried when you were missing from your sleeping bag when I woke up." Lee explained, smiling down at the girl. "I thought you ran off, Y/n..." Clementine walked out from behind Lee, closer to her friend. "I would never run off without you guys, I just couldn't fall back asleep this morning, I'm sorry..." Y/n apologized for the fright, hugging Clementine.   
Lee crouched down to Y/n and Clementine's height and addressed them both. "Well, it seems like we're the last one's awake. I'm gonna go ahead and meet everyone and see if anyone needs help. It looks like that family has a boy around you girl's age, you should go make friends," lee looked over his shoulder at a boy sitting next to his mother.   
"Okay, Lee!" Y/n and Clementine walked over to where the boy and his mother was sitting, while Lee went to greet the man.   
"Hey there girls, I don't believe we've met yet," the woman kindly greeted the girls. "My name's Y/n!" Y/n responded to her enthusiastically, she was just excited to meet more people now. "My name's Clementine" Clementine responded a bit more quietly. "Those are lovely name's... Y/n and Clementine. My name is Katjaa, but you can call me Kat. And this," She patted her son on the back, "is my son duck. That man over there is my husband, Kenny." She motioned to the man working on the truck. Y/n and Clementine looked back at Kenny, who was deep in conversation with Lee at the moment. "It's nice to meet you guys, t-" Y/n told the two of them, before Duck cut her off "can we play on the tractor mama?!" Duck asked his mom with a wide smile. Kat just smiled calmly back at her son and said it was 'Okay' if Shawn was fine with it. Duck hopped off of his seat and turned to Y/n and Clementine "it's really cool to meet you guys, let's go!" He hollered before running off behind the house. Y/n and Clementine looked at each other, and Y/n giggled slightly. This should be entertaining...

Clementine and Y/n trailed after Duck, and by the time they made it behind the house, they watched him say something to Shawn and climb onto the tractor. The three kids messed around on the tractor for a while, and Lee even came by to help cut some wood and talk to shawn for a bit before leaving towards the barn.   
Y/n sat behind Duck on the tractor, and Clementine was sitting, back faced to Y/n. Duck all of a sudden reached for the gear shift and pulled, causing the tractor to lurch forward and roll over Shawn's leg. He fell sideways, trapped under the machine, and gave out a loud scream.  
Clementine and Y/n jumped off the machine quickly, startled, but Duck froze in fear. Just as the boy moved to get off the tractor, a walker came out of the cornfield and grabbed Duck by his neck.   
Y/n let out an ear piercing shriek as two more walkers started ripping at the fence near Shawn.   
Kenny and Katjaa ran up behind the two girls and got Duck free. Katjaa checked him to make sure he was fine, but no one paid any mind to Shawn, who was still struggling and crying for help. Y/n cried out in fear, and ran to try and push the tractor. Clementine followed shortly after her, but the two girls small bodies didn't even budge it.  
Lee and Hershel finally made it to them from the barn, but by then, the walkers broke down through the fence and one of them took a large bite out of Shawn's arm*.

Lee ran over and pulled the walker that bit him over, and stomped down hard onto it's face, killing it. Hershel took his gun and shot the other before it could reach his son.   
With the monsters dead, Lee and Hershel ran over and pushed the tractor off of Shawn, who was now choking out cries of pain.   
"Oh my God..." Hershel fell to his knees and cradled his injured son, realizing he would have to amputate the limb. "It's okay Shawn, you're going to be okay..." he slowly moved to pick up his son and move him. Once he got his son in a position to move him, he turned to Kenny with hate in his eyes. "You... you did NOTHING to help my boy..." Hershel spat at him, enraged. "Look man, I'm really sorry, it's just-" "Sorry? SORRY? You don't get to BE sorry, your son is perfectly fine, LOOK AT MY SON." Hershel yelled, motioning to Shawn, who had passed out by then. He was covered in blood from his arm wound, and his shin was bent in the opposite direction. "Get the FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He shouted at them, before bringing his son inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So like, I know that Shawn dies here, but he doesn't deserve that at all and it's SO avoidable, so I'm changing it to where he only has to get his arm cut off.


	5. [S1E1P4] Drugstore

(Season 1, Episode 1, Part 4)

So it turns out Kenny had agreed to let Lee and the girls have a ride in his truck when they were talking back on Hershel's farm.   
After the whole Shawn incident, they waisted no time getting the hell out of there. 

The group was riding through Macon when the truck ran out of gas. The town seemed empty, only the light sound of wind blowing between buildings filled the air. Everyone piled out of the truck and began walking. They were looking for gas, shelter, anything at that point. Kenny and Lee finally spotted a woman crouched down the street, back facing to them.   
"Hey! We're friendly, we need some gas!" Lee called out to the far off figure. The woman turned around, revealing her decayed face and the body laying in front of her that she was chewing on.  
"What the fuck?!" Kenny reacted in disgust. The entire group stopped in their tracks, and walkers started to crawl out of their hiding places. A walker snuck up on Katjaa and Duck, grabbing at the back of Duck's shirt.   
Duck fell down, and Katjaa got dragged down with him. Kenny cried out, scared for his family and rushed over to them.  
A shot rang out and everyone stopped in their tracks, looking up to see a woman aiming her pistol at a now dead walker that was attacking Duck and Katjaa.

"Move, people!" The woman yelled, and everyone ran towards the corner drug store, where a man was holding open the door. As soon as the last person made it inside, an Asian man slammed the security gate shut and locked it, and soon later shutting the shops front doors. Lee helped barricade the door and stepped back once he was done, panting. 

"What the fuck was that?" A woman with straight brown hair yelled, getting up in the face of the pistol lady. Clementine and Y/n stood behind Lee while they watched the two girls argue, and the angry lady then turned to Lee. Everyone seemed to get into a huge argument, and a large man pointed out that Duck looked like he got bitten.  
Clementine and Y/n weren't really paying attention to everything going on, since they didn't like listening to all the yelling. Clementine turned to Y/n and tugged on her sweater sleeve "I have to pee..." she muttered to her friend. Y/n looked over the store and noticed the bathroom door, and she told Clementine to follow her. None of the adults were paying attention since they were still arguing.   
They got to the door but it was locked "I think someone might be in there..." Clementine mentioned to Y/n, slightly concerned. "The door might just be locked. I remember my dad used to get angry all the time whenever we went to a gas station on trips because the doors were always locked." Y/n recalled. "Where do you think the key is?" Clementine looked around the store, unsure of what to do.  
"It's probably behind the counter, or atleast that's how it is at gas stations." Y/n noted, walking behind the counter. She scanned the counter, and shelves below it, finding the key on the shelf under the register. 

Y/n walked back up to her friend, smiling "found it!" She put the key in the door and turned it, hearing the satisfying sound of the door unlocking. Y/n pushed open the door to let Clem in, but was startled back when a walker came falling down onto her.  
She let out a cry as the walker grabbed her hair, and Clementine screamed for help too. Everyone stopped arguing and turned to the girls, shocked.   
"Y/n, no!" Lee yelled, running over. He slipped on something on his way over, but managed to get over to them pretty quickly. He ripped the walker from Y/n, and slammed it against the nearby shelf. He threw it to the ground and stomped it's head in. 

Once it was dead, the entire store was silent. Everyone was in shock from what had just happened. Through the silence, you could hear the sound of walkers tearing at the security door and window barricades. Their moaning and groaning filled the air, and Y/n, crying, jumped onto Lee and hugged him, terrified from just being grabbed. Lee held her close, patting her back, and rubbed Clem on the back too who was tearing up. "It's alright girls... you're alright..." he reassured them.

Time passed after that. Y/n and Clem learned the names of everyone around the store, and met all of them. Or atleast most of them. They would have talked to Larry but he was having heart troubles and they didn't want to bother him. Also he was scary.  
While the girls explored the store and talked to everyone, Katjaa announced to everyone that she finished cleaning up Duck and that he was clean of bites. Everyone seemed to give a sigh of relief when she said it, and the air felt a little lighter.   
Clementine sat down on a crate near the counter, looking downcast. "What's the matter, Clementine?" Y/n asked her, walking over. "Mm..." Clementine put a hand on her stomach "...I'm hungry..." she told Y/n. "Oh, I'll see if we can find something to eat!" Y/n smiled at Clementine, trying to make her feel better. Y/n then walked over to Lee, who was talking to Doug about something. "Lee?" Y/n tried to get his attention. "Oh hey, what do you need, Y/n?" Lee asked as he knelt down to Y/n's height. "Clementine said she was hungry... and I kind of am too. Do you know if there's any food around here?" Y/n asked, glancing around the empty store. Lee stood up and glanced around the store too, but didn't find anything from the quick lookover. "I'm not sure honey, I'll find something for you girls though, okay?" He asked, smiling down at Y/n. This was a sufficient enough answer for the little girl who smiled back and gave a quick "Okay, thank you!" And walked back over to Clementine.

"Lee said he would find something for us to eat! So don't worry, Clem." Y/n told her friend cheerfully, firmly believing Lee would keep his word. Clem seemed less enthusiastic with this answer though, only responding with a quiet "oh, okay..." and holding her stomach.   
Y/n sat on the floor next to her friend and put her hands on the side of the crate, resting her chin on Clem's legs. She stared up at Clem with a smile, and started telling her jokes and recalling stupid memories to try and make her feel better. Clem cracked a smile and started giggling for the first time in a while. 

The girls eventually fell asleep, since there wasn't much for them to do. Lee walked over and gently woke up Clementine, giving her a reassuring smile. "Hey, Clementine, I found a couple of food bars for you and Y/n," he turned and dug two energy bars from his jacket pocket and handed them to Clementine. "Oh! Thank you Lee, I'm starving" Clementine snapped put of her sleepy state at the sight if food. The sudden exclamation from Clementine made Y/n wake up too, and Clementine gave her one of the bars. While Lee watched the girls open their bars, he asked Clem if she still had her radio. Clem promptly pulled it out and showed him, while munching on the food bar. Lee asked Clementine to keep an ear out, since he gave Glenn the other radio and he might try to call them on it. 

Lee headed back off into the office to do whatever, and Clementine finished her food first.   
"We should go see if Lee needs help" she suggested, standing up. Y/n finished the last bite of her food bar as well, and grabbed Clementine's hand to stand up.   
The girls walked together into the office quietly, and found Carly and Lee having a conversation. They only caught the end of the conversation, and heard the part about Lee supposedly killing a man. Clementine and Y/n shared a glance, but stayed silent by the door. Lee was pretty calm throughout the talk, and it didn't last long. Carly turned to leave, and nodded to the girls as she left the office.   
Lee sighed to himself, face palming. He looked up slowly, and was a bit surprised to see Y/n and Clem standing there.   
"H-hey girls, how long have you been standing there?" He asked, a little startled. "Not too long. We heard you and Carly talking..." Y/n started "-Sorry Lee, we didn't mean to eavesdrop. We wanted to see if we could help with anything" Clementine said, worried that Lee might be mad that they heard them talking.   
Lee walked up to them and rested a hand on each of the girls shoulders "it's okay..." he paused, seeming to be debating whether or not to tell the girls about the talk he just had. "Did you... hear everything Carly said?" He asked, worried the girls might be scared of him. "We heard her say you killed somebody. Was it one of those things?" Y/n asked curiously. "No... it's..." Lee sighed and stood up, looking away from the girls "he wasn't one of the monsters... it's complicated." He admitted, unable to look at the girls. Clem and Y/n shared a sad glance at each other, they weren't really sure of what to do. Y/n stepped up and hugged Lee "it's okay Lee, I'm sure you didn't mean it to be bad" Y/n said, not really understanding the situation but wanting Lee to feel better. Lee put his arm around Y/n and hugged her back, and he gave a small smile down to Clem, who gave a confused smile back. Cold murder was kind of an abstract subject to Clementine and Y/n, so they didn't really get the real morbidity of the situation.   
Y/n stepped back, "So, is there anything you need help with?" Clementine asked Lee, changing the subject and getting back to their original mission. Lee looked around the room, looking for something for the girls to help him with. "Ah, I know what you girls can do for me," he walked over and moved a wooden palette over, revealing a desk in front of the locked pharmacy door. A wooden rode fell and rattled against the ground, and Lee picked it up. He looked it over, thinking about his father zipping around the store with the cane.  
"What's that?" Clementine walked around Lee and stared at the cane. Lee smiled, not taking his eyes off the cane, "it's my dad's old walking cane. He used to zip around the store on this thing." He glanced at Clementine "was he hurt?" Clementine asked, since she only ever saw old people using cane's like that. "No no, nothing like that. I've seen him whoop shop lifters with it before," he chuckled softly and set the cane against the wall, "this cane has protected the shop better than any guard dog ever could."   
Lee then turned to the desk that was against the pharmacy door. "This is what I need you guys to help me with," he patted the desk. Y/n walked over to one end of the desk with Clementine. Lee grabbed the other side of the desk. On the count of three, the three of them scooted the desk a bit. Clementine and Y/n let out huffs, and they scooted the desk some more. They finally dragged the desk around, and with a final push they got it against the adjacent wall and out of the way. Clementine's finger got pinched in the heavy drawer of the desk as they finished the task, and she let put a small help. "My finger..." she held it up for Lee to see. The skin around her nail had broken and she was bleeding slightly. "Here, let me find something to get you all patched up." Lee picked up Clementine and set her on the desk. Y/n stood next the desk, and held Clementine's finger in her hand while Lee dug around in a first aid kit. "Are you okay?" Y/n asked, careful not to put pressure on Clem's now slightly swollen finger. "Yeah, it's starting to hurt less" Clem reassured her.   
Lee walked back over and Y/n moved out of the way. "Here hon," Lee knelt down to Clem and took her hand, he used a bandaid to wrap up her finger and stop the bleeding. "Thank you, Lee" Clementine smiled at Lee as he stood up. "No problem Clem" Lee smiled back at her.  
With one final glance around the office, Lee turned to the door that led back into the store.  
"You girls ready to head back out?" He asked Y/n and Clem, who hopped off the desk. Y/n nodded and the three of them headed back into the shop.


	6. [S1E1P5] Motel

(Season 1, Episode 1, Part 5)

Clementine and Y/n didn't have much to do around the store. They sat back near the crate behind the counter, and just listened to Clementine's walkie incase Glenn called them.   
The familiar crackling of the opposite talkie being activated through Clems walkie talkie made the girls perk up. Not a moment later, Glenn's familiar voice came through the radio in a hushed tone. "Hello? Uh... little girl? Is your daddy there? Can you put him on the phone?" Clem and Y/n looked at each other, and Y/n got up and found Lee quickly. Lee rushed over, took to walkie talkie, and walked into the office so Glenn could discuss the situation in private.   
Not too long after, Lee came out of the office looking slightly bewildered. He went over to Kenny and said something to him quickly, and Carly walked over to see what was happening. Lee turned to Carly and they spoke briefly, though the girls couldn't hear what was being said.   
Carly went over to her purse and got another clip from her bag, and with that, her and Lee left through the offices' back door. 

Hours passed. Clementine and Y/n could only try and distract themselves from worrying about Lee not being there with them. Once they did get back, the three adults were quiet and pale. They seemed to be avoiding talking about what they saw at the motel, but it seemed like Lee told Lily. Clementine and Y/n couldn't really tell, but they were just glad Lee was back. 

Lee came over to where the two girls were sitting and checked in with them. After assuring with them that they were okay, he went to talk to Doug.   
Clementine and Y/n watched them step outside.   
It didn't take long, but all of a sudden there was a faint shout behind the door, and Doug and Lee came bursting in a moment later. They locked the drugstore doors behind them, and Lily stormed over, slightly pissed now that there were walkers banging on the door. Lee just smiled at her, which pissed her off more, until he showed her the pharmacy door keys. Lilly went silent, and the two of them ran into the office.  
Everyone was silent in the store, watching the pharmacy to see if they would be able to get through. Finally, a loud ringing filled the air as the pharmacy door swung open.   
In all of the commotion, a bunch of the adults started shouting... Lily and Lee ran out of the office a moment later... Kenny and Katjaa were running out to the back ally with Duck... Carly and Doug were struggling to keep the front door closed. 

Clementine and Y/n were frozen, unsure of what to do in the panic. They watched Lee as he ran over and helped Doug and Carly with the doors. Clementine ran up a second later, closely followed by Y/n. Lee stared down at the girls as they approached, clearly panicked "quick, I need something to pry between these handles!" Lee pleaded for the girls to find something fast. Y/n wasn't sure what to do, but Clementine waisted no time rushing into the office. Lee told Doug and Carly to get the windows as walkers finally started to splinter the boards blocking them.  
Clementine finally ran back up to Lee and Y/n, Lee's father's cane in hand "Here! Take it!" She held the cane up to Lee, who quickly took it and secured it between the doors handles. Lee backed up, and told the girls to get behind him, and he readied himself incase any walkers got in. 

All of a sudden, Doug called out for help as the wooden boards he was holding up snapped, allowing walkers to reach at him through the windows. Lee turned to go help him, but Carly yelled for help, and Lee hesitated to see what she needed. A Walker had grabbed her ankle, and another walker was closing in on her. Lee seemed to freeze for a second, but quickly whipped around and ran towards Doug, who seemed to need the help more. Lee pulled Doug out of the way, who cried out in anguish as he watched Carly get bitten into by the two walkers that were perusing her. Lee dragged Doug a bit away from the windows and told him to get to the truck in the back alleyway. 

Doug shook his head and gave Carly's dead body one final glance before rushing out to the truck. Lee turned and went to run to the truck, until he heard Clementine scream out in fear. The girls had gone to the back of the store to grab Clem's walkie that she set down earlier, and now they were cornered by a walker. Y/n didn't know what to do, but Lee rushed over and slammed the walker into the shelf next to it. The walker collapsed, still moving, but unattached to Clem.   
"Move!" He yelled aggressively at the girls, startling them out of their shock, and they ran towards the back exit. They made it to the truck and climbed in the back with Doug and Lilly. Kenny stopped before climbing in the driver seat and looked back at the girls.  
"Where the hell is Lee?!" He asked, worried. Larry came rushing out of the door a second later and got in the truck, telling Kenny everyone was ready to hurry and leave.   
Kenny shook his head and ran back inside, and returned a minute later, axe in hand, and Lee right behind him. Kenny jumped into the front seat and slammed the door closed, and Lee hopped over the side of the truck into the bed, shooting Larry a dirty glare. The truck was already started, and Kenny stepped on it, taking them the hell out of that town. 

The truck eventually stopped at a motel. It had beds, water, power, everything they could hope for. The adults waisted no time moving cars in front of the exits, and everyone could take a deep breathe for the first time in a while. Kenny and Lilly actually seemed at peace for the first few moments of their time in the motel. And then the power cut out.


	7. [S1E2P1] Struggle

(Season 1, Episode 2, Part 1)

The motel was a solid shelter, even though they didn't have power and were struggling for food. The motel's wall gave the group solid physical security and that was enough for them to stay there and scrape by.   
Y/n, Clementine, and duck tended to stay out of the adults affairs, so they never saw the issues that were coming to a head until they actually popped.

The girls and duck were making chalk drawings in the parking lot as usual, laughing and talking as if there weren't dead people just beyind the wall scrambling about. It was truly like any other day at the motel for the kids. 

Just an hour before, Lee left with some of the others to hunting like usual. They rarely came back with anything, but today was different. 

"Open the gate!" Lee's voice shouted over the wall, hurriedly. Lilly hopped off the camper, as everyone gathered around the gates to open them as quickly as possible and see what was going on. Katjaa gasped as Lee laid an unconscious man down in the bed of the nearby truck. Y/n tried to get on her tip toes and see what everyone was fussing over, and caught a glimpse of the guy. 

Y/n gasped sharply, and stepped back "his leg is missing!" Y/n whisper yelled to Clementine in shock. Clementine could barely believe it and tried to get a look for herself, but by now all the adults were arguing and cluttered around more than before. "We can't just keep bringing in people Lee! We barely have enough food for everyone here already-" Lilly was super pissed off by these newcomers. "-we couldn't just leave them there Lilly-" Lee defended himself. 

Little bits of the argument were picked up by the two young girls as they decided to focus on something else. That something else being another new face standing awkwardly nearby.   
A tall, lean teen boy in a letterman jacket stood nearby. He was silent, obviously in shock and deep in thought. His arms were crossed, but he was slumped forward- giving him a defeated look. He almost jumped when Clementine walked up to him and pulled on his sleeve. "Hey, come color with us." She said in a more demanding tone, and motioned over to Y/n and duck, who were sitting nearby. Even though Clementine was young, it was obvious to her that separating from the fighting adults would benefit the boy. 

Clementine dragged the teen over to a small stack of wood palettes that formed a makeshift table. Y/n and Duck were sitting there, coloring. Their attention snapped up to them as Clementine brought the teen over and they both sat down. "Hi! What's your name?" Duck asked the boy enthusiastically. The teen was clearly in a reclusive mood, and his shaky voice didn't help to cover that "it's Ben". 

Y/n smiled and scooted closer to him, trying to make him feel better. "It's nice to meet you Ben, I'm Y/n," she said sweetly. Clementine chimed up "I'm clementine, and that's d-" Duck cut her off "and I'm Duck! It's so cool to have another person here! The adults get so boring," Duck didn't hold back his excitement. Ben was slightly taken aback by his energy, Clementine and Y/n shared sympathetic glances with him over Ducks rambling. 

Some time passed and everyone eventually stopped arguing. Lee even cane over to check on everyone after talking to Lilly about something.   
"You doing okay, kid?" He asked Ben, softly, clearly worried.   
"I'm- yeah... just- is Mr.Parker going to be okay?" Ben asked Lee, hopeful for good news.   
Lee sighed, "we're not sure. But he's in good hands with Katjaa. I'll go check up on him for you in a bit," he squeezed Ben's shoulder to reassure him.   
Lee then turned to the three kids. He showed them a pack of cheese and crackers, and two halves of an apple.   
"Here kids, this is all we have, but I'll let you choose." He smiled down at them. Duck didn't hesitate to take the cheese and crackers, so Y/n and Clementine each got an apple half.   
The kids thanked him, and Lee stood up to distribute the rest of the rations. 

Ben just held his knees to his chest tightly. He understood why Lee wouldn't feed him, but he was still getting over the events that had just unfolded with his friend and teacher.   
Clementine set down her apple and tried to comfort him "hey, I'm sure your teacher will be oka-"   
A loud shriek filled the air.   
Everyone's attention immediately snapped over to the source of the noise; the truck. The man had turned into a walker, and latched onto Katjaa when she turned her back. Everyone watched in horror as Lee dived to the rescue to try and pry the dead man off of her, but got himself targeted instead. 

Mark finally ran over with his axe, but somehow missed and got the tool lodged into the trucks back window. Lee and the walker wrestled for a while before they finally fell off the back of the truck, and doug dragged the monster off of Lee and stomped it's head in. "Holy fuck man- are you okay?!" Doug panted and helped Lee up. Lee's face twisted with anger and he turned to Ben, who had now joined the crowd around the scene. 

"What. The. Fuck! You let us bring a bitten man in here-" He shouted at Ben. Ben's eyes widened at the accusation, "what?! No! He wasn't bitten! I swear!" He tried to defend himself. "Yeah well your "non-bitten" friend just came back to life and tried to kill my wife!" Kenny yelled, holding a shaking Katjaa.   
Ben shook his head "No! I- " he trailed off for a moment, and his voice got softer. "Oh my God, you guys don't know?" He asked. "Know what?" Lee asked, slighty more calm. "You don't need to get bitten to turn. It doesn't matter how you die- you'll come back as one of them unless your head is destroyed..." Ben explained. "Bull-" Lilly cut in, everyone seemed to be in disbelief at this claim. "No really. I saw it myself when this all started. We were all at school- we had locked down in the gym for safety. Apparently one of the girls couldn't handle it and she... popped a bunch of pills in the bathroom..." he trailed off slightly at the memory before continuing, " but there were NO monsters with her. She just overdosed and turned." He stated, sadly. 

The group went silent. Y/n reached for Clementine's hand in fear. Everyone made some kind of comment in disbelief, but they knew this was true. 

The crowd dissipated after that, everyone was mainly silent, shocked by this new information.

The girls and Duck went back to coloring at their makeshift table, but it was a lot more quiet. Ben sat down with them again, and curled his knees tightly to his chest.


	8. [S1E2P2] The Farm

(Season 1, Episode 2, Part 2)

Things were getting tense at the motel. Ben's news about everyone being infected had dropped on the group like a bombshell. Everyone was trying to go back to whatever they were doing before the whole situation, but it was impossible. 

All of a sudden, Doug whipped out a gun and aimed it above the fence at two figures. Everyone rushed to see what was happening, but the kids stayed back for safety. 

"Stay back, you're outnumbered here." Doug told the mysterious figures in an authoritative tone. This alarmed the kids and they all looked at each other, the question of who the heck that was clouded their minds. 

"Woah there friends, we're just in need of a little gas..." a man's voice with a southern accent could be heard. Y/n stood up and approached the wall to see who it was. Clementine and Duck followed close behind her, and the three of them tried to peer out between holes in the wall. Two men stood in the middle of the road, one of them was stepped forward-- the one talking to the group. 

Lee spoke up "what do you need the gas for?" he questioned, noticing that there were no cars in site that the brothers could have been using. "It's for our generators back home. Our place is protected by an electric fence, and they run on the generators." The man explained, "Look, our dairy farm is just a few miles up the road-- If y'all would be willing to lower your guns, maybe we could make some kind of trade?" "-How are y'all doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy." The slightly smaller of the two men asked, adding to the appeal of his brothers offer for trade. 

Lilly withdrew from the wall and pulled Lee with her, "Lee, you and Mark should go check the place out- make sure it's legit." She recommended. "I'll come too, incase anything happens or goes south..." Doug joined in. 

After the short conversation, they turned back to the two brothers, "Alright. we'll come check out the farm," Lee said. 

The three kids withdrew from the fence. Duck ran over to his parents and was getting hyped at the mention of food. Clem and Y/n approached Lee, and he knelt down to their level, "I'm gonna go check out this dairy farm with Mark and Doug, are you girls gonna be okay here?" He asked them both. Y/n and Clem shared a look, they both seemed to get an off vibe from these two strangers, but didn't say anything about it. "Okay Lee..." Clem couldn't help but glance out of the holes at the two strangers. "Promise you'll be safe?" Y/n asked, Lee just nodded his head and said "I promise". 

An hour passed and none of the three people had returned. It was a bit of a walk up to the farm, but they seemed to be taking their time. Kenny and Lilly were getting antsy waiting around, and collectively decided to head to the farm. 

Clementine, Y/n, and Duck mostly chased each other the entire way there for fun. Though the adults had to keep reminding them to keep quiet and not run too far ahead or off of the road. 

When they finally got to the farm, Kenny cheerfully waved at the group of people standing in the front yard as they entered the gates. A strange older woman, the two brothers from before, and Lee were all standing over a hunched over Mark. "Oh my God- are you alright?!" Lilly exclaimed as everyone noticed the arrow lodged into the back of Mark's shoulder. Y/n physically cringed at the sight and stopped walking, and clementine stayed back with her. "Yeah... I'll just pull it out." Mark said through pained pants. "nonsense, let's get you inside and let ol' Brenda take good care of ya'" The woman who the girl's assumed was Brenda replied. Katjaa waisted no time in approaching the two, and she helped Brenda get him inside for care. 

After that, Lilly demanded an explanation, and the brothers revealed that they had bandit troubles. After that, everyone seemed to argue over the true safety of the farm and if it was worth staying there. Kenny made the good point that it was safer than the motel, but Lilly still wasn't convinced.   
Clementine and Y/n tried to distract themselves from the arguing. It was a normal thing in the group by now for them to squabble, and everytime the kids would tune it out. Part of the reason was because none of them actually understood the severity of the situations, they were too young. 

The kids finally paid attention to them again once Andy mentioned a swing. All three of them instantly lit up as the man gestured over to a rope swing. "Oh cool! This is just like the swing in your treehouse, Clem!" Y/n smiled brightly as she ran after Duck towards the swing. Clementine laughed and ran after the two.  
"Push me!" Duck called as he turned and hopped onto the seat. He was very fast, and so he got the 'first come, first serve' treatment by going first on the swing. Clementine got behind him and began pushing (or atleast trying to) him. Duck kicked his legs wildly in amusement as he let out a 'woo' of excitement. Y/n giggled and sat against the tree next to the swing, careful to position herself at an angle so Duck wouldn't accidentally kick her. 

Kenny smiled and shook his head as he watched the kids. He hadn't seen them this excited over something in a while. He walked over and took over Clementine's roll of pushing Duck.   
With the strength advantage, Kenny was able to push Duck higher than Clementine could've imagined to. Lee followed not too far behind, also very happy to see the kids enjoying themselves for once. 

"How are you kids enjoying the swing?" Lee asked them. Duck let out another loud laugh as he reached high into the air in response. Clementine and Y/n just smiled up at Lee from their seated positions next to the tree "it's amazing, it's just like the one on my treehouse!" Clementine said enthusiastically. Y/n nodded in agreement. The swing was, in fact, iconic. Or atleast to the two girls it was.   
"Could you push me on it?" Clementine asked him, hopefully. Lee glanced at Kenny and Duck, and Kenny got the hint. "Of course Clem," he said as Kenny slowed the swing to a halt. "Hey let's let Clementine have a turn, son." Kenny patted Duck on the shoulder. Duck didn't protest, and leaped out of the swing like a spring. 

Lee pushed Clem on the swing, though a lot more mellow than Kenny was pushing Duck. They had a calm conversation, and Lee asked her how she was liking the farm. "It's really pretty. Me and Y/n were on a field trip once at a farm and it was a lot like this." She told him, remembering her old school life. Y/n smiled at the memory, but stayed quiet. 

Lee continued to push her for a while longer, before he had to go check on other things. Duck happily reclaimed his roll on the swing as Kenny went back to pushing him. 

Y/n just watched Lee as he walked away, and up to the front porch of the farmhouse to talk with the two brothers. "I don't like that guy..." she commented, staring at the scrawnier brother. "Yeah... but maybe he's nice, we shouldn't be mean until we know him." Clementine told her friend as she sat down. Y/n hummed in agreement, and thought to herself for a moment "... mm.. okay, I guess that's true. But he still is a little scary..." Y/n said. Clementine understood, she thought he was a little wierd too, but she didn't want to judge someone without knowing them, like her parents taught her. 

Lee eventually left with Danny, and the afternoon passee quickly.   
Katjaa eventually called the kids into the barn for a suprise. The three children were excited to see a cow laying in a nearby stall, ready for the petting.


	9. [S1E2P3] Underlying Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING**  
> I was doing some research and apparently it was originally planned that Danny was a pedophile in the game. It's shown through cut dialog, and it's even implied that he was involved with the crazy woods woman's young daughter. This information will be used in the story. No explicit content AT ALL will be used, but uncomfortable or suggestive themes to this may be. Please do not read this chapter if this type of content triggers you. 

(Season 1, Episode 2, Part 3)

The kids all loved petting the cow, though Katjaa had to keep reminding Duck to be extra gentle due to her being pregnant. They spent that entire afternoon in the barn, messing around. Clementine finally decided to peak out the ajar barn doors, and perked up instantly. She smiled widely, and waved her hands at wherever was behind the door. Y/n stood up and got behind Clementine to see who it was. A smile formed on her own face, and she waved to him also. 

Lee nodded at them, though he continued to the front porch to talk with Brenda. The girls went back to playing with the cow. "Woah, what is this?" Duck asked, nudging a large red block of something with his foot. "It's a salt like, ducky. The animals lick it to help them get nutrients." Katjaa explained, barely glancing up from the cow she was monitoring. 

Duck was silent, and stared down at the block with great ponderance. "I'm gonna lick it." He stated, and got on his knees in front of the block. "Ewww, isn't that pure salt? That sounds gross..." Y/n shivered at the thought of it's taste. "Do you not like salt?" Clementine asked, stepping closer to the block in curiosity. "No- it's just... have you ever tasted ocean water? It probably tastes like that." Y/n explained her disgust.   
Clementine shrugged "if the animals like it, then it can't be that bad." She said, and knelt before the block next to Duck. She bent down and licked the edge of the block, and instantly reeled back, repulsed. 

Duck watched her extreme reaction in awe, amazed that she actually licked it. Y/n scoffed, grossed out. Duck snorted, and Katjaa looked up to see what the commotion was about. She didn't understand what they had done but did see them still sitting on the floor, "kids, don't sit on the floor. It's dirty." She said, and Y/n helped the still cringing Clem to her feet. Duck snorted in amusement as he stood up "oh man... I can't believe you actually did that...".   
Duck looked over at his dad to see if he had noticed what they were doing, but he was just staring down the door at the back of the barn. It was locked tight, and Kenny was deadset on finding out what was behind the door. He wasn't able to mess with it though due to Andy being only a few feet away. 

Lee came into the barn after the sun began to set. He glanced at Andy as he entered, like he was considering something. Lee shook his head and looked at the kids. "Hey girls," he smiled at Clementine and Y/n. The girls approached him happily, and Clementine hugged him "thank goodness you're back". Lee patted her on the back, "yeah, it wasn't too much trouble. How are you girls doing in here?" "We've been helping with the cow!" Y/n announced happily. "Yeah! We've been helping to get her water, and we even got to give her apples earlier!" Clementine chimed.   
Lee stood up, and looked down at the salt lick as he did, unsure of what it was. "That's a salt lick. But don't lick it though." Clementine advised him. "Did you lick it?" Lee asked. "... no..." Clementine gave an unconvincing reply. Lee chuckled to himself and went to go talk to Kenny. 

They two men seemed to be messing around with the barn's back door. After a while, Andy caught on and told them to leave it alone.   
Lee left the barn not too long after that. Kenny stayed behind though. 

A dull thud and sputtering noise could be heard outside, and the loud werring of the generator went silent. Everyone's attention was drawn to the sound, and Andy got up to investigate. He stopped in the doorway as he saw the generator had stopped "damnit..." he murmered to himself as he left to go check it out. Lee strolled in not long after, and hurried over to Kenny. Y/n and Clementine stayed near the cow, but had their attention glued to the two men across the barn. 

They watched as Kenny and Lee approached and began messing with the lock, but a ringing sound was heard from outside. It was Brenda, ringing the dinner bell. Duck happily jumped up, "it's dinner time!" He looked at his mom, excited for food. "Alright honey, let's get dad." Katjaa stood up, and Duck ran to get Kenny. "C'mon honey, let's not make the kids wait." Katjaa called to her husband as her and Duck left the barn. Kenny muttered something to Lee, and he joined his wife at the door. 

"C'mon girls, let's get you some food." Kenny motioned for the girls to exit the barn in front of him. Clementine and Y/n gave one last glance to Lee as they left the barn.  
Even though Lee wasn't with them, the girls couldn't help but get hyped at the thought of food. And they could practically smell it from across the yard, which didn't help their rumbling stomachs. 

Y/n giggled as she caught a smell of sweet meat, and she picked up her pace. Duck saw her speed and started running, and they began racing to the house. Clementine followed close behind the two, trying to keep up.

The kids practically burst into the house, and Brenda laughed in delight at the sight. "You kiddos sure must be hungry. Go ahead and wash your hands and take a seat." She told them. Kenny and Katjaa entered the house close behind them, and they reminded the kids to settle down. Duck was the first in the bathroom to finish washing his hands, and Clementine and Y/n weren't too far after.

Y/n hummed to herself and smiled as she finished drying her hands, and practically skipped into the dining room. The table was already almost full of people, since everyone else had already sat down. She noticed Danny staring at her from his seat, and he gave her an unsettling smile as his eyes bore into her. Y/n brushed off the feeling, and pretended to not notice, trying not to seem rude.   
She quickly claimed the spot across the table from the creepy man by Clementine happily. 

A few minutes passed, and Lee came into the dining room. He glanced over the people, and looked at Brenda "where's Mark?" He asked, seemingly concerned. "Now don't you worry about him, I've already brought him up a nice serving. You should let him rest" She tried to reassure Lee.   
Lee seemed unconvinced "... mind if I wash my hands first?" He asked. "Of course, bathroom's right across the hall." Brenda told him. Lee nodded and left, and Brenda went back into the kitchen to get dinner.   
She came back out of the kitchen balancing multiple dishes and pots. There was a platter of toast, bowls of mashed potatoes and vegetables, and a large silver platter of some kind of roast. Everyone's mouth watered at the sight and smell of the food, and everyone instantly began fixing their plates and passing around the foods. 

Clementine passed the bowl to Y/n, and she got a large serving of it, since they were her favorite. Danny looked over at her from across the table and smiled as he reached across to grab the bowl. Y/n scooted the bowl closer to him so he wouldn't have to reach so far, and he brushed his hand over hers once he grabbed it. He didn't break eye contact.   
It wasn't anything big, but his glances made Y/n so uncomfortable that her stomach flipped, and she clutched the edge of Clementines dress under the table. 

Clementine was just about to take a bite of her food when Y/n grabbed her dress. She set her fork down and turned to her friend "what's the matter?" She asked with a soft whisper. "Nothing..." Y/n glanced at Danny, who wasn't paying attention to her anymore, and leaned closer to her friend, "he's really freaking me out..." she whined.   
Clementine tried to subtly look at Danny, and then back at her friend.

"Lee! Where are ya hun, did ya fall in? Everyone's diggin in!" Brenda called into the hallway.   
"What do you mean-?" Clementine picked up her fork to take a bite, and tried to understand what had her friend so upset, when Lee suddenly sprinted around the doorframe.   
"Don't eat that!" He shouted at Clementine, who dropped her fork, surprised. The room went silent, and everyone stopped mid meal. "What the hell, Lee?" Everyone was kind of annoyed by their meal getting interrupted, and Duck just went back to happily shoveling food into his mouth. "These people have made a lovely meal for us Lee, show a little repsect." Larry spat at him.   
"Mark is upstairs with his fucking legs cut off, you're eating him!" He announced. Everyone was shocked, and started muttering in disbelief. "That's crazy-" "no way" Kenny addressed his friend.   
"You're scaring the kids, Lee-" he tried to make him calm down. "Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lilly glared at him. "Don't indulge him Lilly, it's always something with this guy..." Larry said. Katjaa grabbed Duck's plate away from him, much to the child's dismay. Clementine gagged at the food in front of her, and pushed it away. 

"We need to get the kids, and get the FUCK outta here, now!" Lee stated. Danny shook his head "everything could've turned out okay for you folks..." he started, and Andy spoke up "He would've died anyways, we gotta think about LIVIN'" he tried to rationalize the cannibalism. Brenda cut her sons off, "Settle down, Honey. Growin up in rural Georgia, you're taught to never waste anythin'. That's how I was raised, and that's how I raised my boys," Brenda want on, looking around the table of shocked people, "now we got monsters roamin' around eating people, and for what?! To rot and eat some more? Well, we can put that meat to better use." She explained. 

"You're all sick... sick in the fucking head!" Lee spat. Brenda did not like that, "Andy's right, we only go after people who are gonna die anyways."   
Danny looked around at everyone at the table with his usual dead stare, "... like yall" he commented.   
"Kenny, grab his gun-!" Lee tried to shout, but Andy whipped out a pistol and aimed it around the room.   
"Nobody's goin' anywhere." He said, and got out of his seat.   
Danny got up too, and aimed his own rifle around the room. "We got a lot of use for y'all around here..." he teased, his eyes settling on the two young girls sitting nearby.   
The group of survivors all made comments of leaving peacefully, or threats to not harm them, but it didn't do anything.   
Clementine started shaking in her seat, verging on a panic attack, "Lee! Lee..." she called to her guardian, in Hope's of his comforts, but Andy grabbed her hair from behind and yanked her out of her seat. Clementine let out a shriek, and Y/n kept out of her seat to help. "Don't touch her-!" She grabbed her friends hand, but Andy brought the end of the gun down onto her head, knocking her out cold.


	10. [S1E2P4] Slaughterhouse

(Season 1, Episode 2, Part 4)

Y/n woke up on a cold, hard floor. Her body was in a stiff position, and she was leaning against something.  
She stirred awake, and made a groaning noise as she did.  
She immediately felt two thin arms wrap around her tightly "oh thank goodness!" Clementine nuzzled her head on top of Y/n's as she hugged her. "She's awake!" Clementine called across the room, and Y/n looked over to see who she yelled at.  
When she looked, she finally took in the full scene of the room before her.  
It seemed like they were in a freezer type storage room. Larry was beating and yelling at the door, Lilly was trying to calm him down, and Kenny was lost in thought near the back wall. Lee rushed over to the two girls. "Thank God... are you okay?" Lee knelt down to inspect Y/n. 

She was still extremely dizzy, but Y/n tried to smile up at him "yeah, what- what happened?" She was having trouble remembering how the ended up in this room. "Those bastar- bad people locked us in here. And Andy hit you pretty hard with his gun, does that bruise hurt?" He asked, glancing at her forehead. "Bruise...?" She reached up and rested a hand on her forehead, and felt a large aching on the spot. She seethed in pain, and jolted to an upright sitting position "ah- it hurts..." tears pricked her eyes as her head began to throb. Lee cradled the side of her face with his hand "I'm so sorry... this never should've happened..." Lee stood up abruptly and cursed to himself, and plotted sick revenge against the bastards under his breath. 

Y/n's eyes fluttered as waves of pain plagued her skull. Clementine scooted closer to her friend, and gently guided Y/n to lay her head back down on her lap. The bruised girl closed her eyes and tried to relax as Clementine stroked her hair. "Thank you... for trying to help me I mean." She spoke softly, though it was kind of hard to hear over Larry's commotion. "I didn't do a very good job." Y/n said, not even bothering to open her eyes. "It's okay, atleast you tried to help me. They knocked out Lee too, or atleast Danny did." Clementine told her. Y/n was surprised. Lee didn't have a single bruise on him, meanwhile a quarter of Y/n's face had turned purple. 

All of a sudden, Larry's raving came to a halt, and the large man collapsed to the ground. Lilly dropped down next to him and began CPR, claiming he had a heart attack.  
She begged Lee for help, but Kenny got his attention by recalling what Ben had told them. "We're about to be stuck in here with a 340 pound, seriously pissed off dead guy..." Kenny stared down at the unconscious man. "He's not dead- LEE- Help me!" Lilly begged for Lee's help. He was clearly conflicted "Kenny, we cannot kill him if he's not dead!" He moved besides Lilly and tried to see if he could help with anything. 

Clementine and Y/n were frozen in shock in the corner, horrified at the sudden event. Lilly and Lee worked to try and resuscitate Larry, but while they weren't watching Kenny, he came up and dropped a heavy salt lick down onto Larry's head. Brain matter and gore covered the floor in the immediate blast radius, completely obliterating Larry's head. 

Kenny stepped back, shocked at what he had done, muttering that he had to do it. Lilly let out an agonizing cry of pain, and slouched over her dead father. Clementine let out a choked cry, and Y/n hugged her face to Clementine's torso, trying to look away. Lee looked up at Kenny in horror at what he had done, "what the FUCK-" He moved away from the body. "I-I had to..." Kenny stated, and moved back to lean against the wall. It was pretty quiet in the room now, aside from Lilly's sobbing. 

Clementine and Y/n held each other tightly, Clementine let out whimpers of a silent cry and Y/n could barely breath. Lee quickly came over to check on the two girls. He sat down next to them and hugged them both tightly. He tried to calm them, "it's okay girls.. it's- it's over now." He told them softly. "What if he wasn't dead!" Clementine barely managed to choke out. Lee glanced at Kenny with an unreadable expression, "there's not much we can do about it now. But if he was, he can't come back to hurt us...". Lee stood up, and promised the girls he'd get them out of there.  
The two girls calmed down eventually, and Y/n moved from laying on Clementines lap to sitting next to her. Her head still pounded, but it had faded slightly. She tried to focus on something to take her mind off the pain. She didn't really feel able to hold a conversation, so she instead focused on Lee. She watched him move around the room, messing with different things.  
He eventually talked to Lilly, and seemed to check something on Larry. Y/n watched him as he took something from Larry's corpse, and proceeded to use it to unscrew the vent cover that led out of the room. 

Y/n felt a shifting beside her, and saw Clementine stand up quickly. Y/n stayed seated, movement only seemed aggravate her head pain.  
She watched as Clementine asked Lee about crawling through the vent to get out. "You know you don't have to do this?" Lee assured Clementine. Clementine looked over at Y/n, who was barely struggling to keep her eyes open and focused.  
"Y/n can't do it, and I'm the only one small enough... I can do this Lee," Clementine smiled up at him, trying to reassure him.  
Lee sighed, worried, "okay, but come immediately to the door. And if you see anyone, hide." He advised her as he hoisted her up to the vent. 

Clementine just gave silent thumbs up, and began climbing through the vent.

Lilly stopped crying, and Kenny approached Lee. Everyone in the room was dead silent as they listened to the scuffling sound of Clem moving through the vent. A small gasp was heard, and then a light thud. Tension filled the air as Clementine went dead silent- no vent noises or anything. 

Suddenly, the room's door clicked, and Clementine's face appeared behind it.  
Lee happily went over to check on her, "are you okay sweetpea?" Lee asked her quietly. "Yeah, but I saw one of those guys sitting by the barn door. I don't think he saw me..." she whispered to him.  
Lee pulled her into the room, and addressed Lilly, "hey, please watch the girls. Me and Kenny are gonna go see what's up." He asked her softly. Lilly looked up from her father's body, and glanced at both girls before nodding to Lee.  
He thanked her, then he and Kenny left the room. 

Clementine walked over to check on Y/n who was drifting in and out of consciousnesses. "We need to get out of here Y/n..." Clementine held out both her hands to help her friend up. Y/n grabbed Clementines hands and stood up slowly. Clementine braced her on her side once she finally got up. "Are you okay?" She asked her friend, "nn- yeah, I'm- I should be okay..." Y/n let go of her friend and stood up wobbly. The room seemed to spin around her slowly, but Y/n managed to slowly make her way over to Lilly. 

Lilly looked up once again from her father's corpse. Her eyes were sad, but she had stopped crying. Lilly stared at the massive bruise on Y/n's forehead, and then to Clementine. She forced herself to stand up, and refused to look back at her dead father as she addressed the small girls before her. "Y/n. Can you move quickly?" She asked coldly. Y/n quavered for a moment, "I don't think so..." Lilly seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Okay, wait here." She told the two girls, and left the room. 

Less than 30 seconds later, she came back. "Okay, we can leave. I'll have to carry you." Lilly told Y/n as she bent down to pick her up bridal style. She was still pretty small and light, so Lilly did this with ease. "Stay close behind me Clementine." Lilly told Clem. She was cold and distant the entire exchange, obviously still processing the events that just unfolded less than an hour ago.  
The three of them entered the barns main room, and they saw Lee as he just threw a pitchfork into the hay next to Danny's head. "We do NOT have to live like this!" He said. Lilly just gave a disgusted look to Danny, but didn't speak a word to Lee. Lee nodded at the girls as he left the barn to deal with the rest of the family.  
Y/n clutched onto Lilly as she stared down at Danny's pathetic form. Lilly just spit at his feet as she walked passed him, ignoring his pleas to release him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Clementine's original last name was Crawford (though never specified in game) but after making the town crawford, story writers dropped her last name altogether. For story telling purposes, I will be using Crawford as Clementine's last name since I don't want to make anything up.


End file.
